Keep Your Heart
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Persahabatan dua orang pesakitan..IchiRuki.. RnR


**Keep Your Heart**

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

.

Pair : K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD serta cerita yang pasaran.

.

Happy reading

.

~Keep Your Heart~

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambut rapi, baju okay. Semuanya beres. Tinggal sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah.

Perlahan, aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Langkahku terhenti saat menemukan pemuda berambut jingga itu duduk disebelah kakak ku. " Selamat pagi, Rukia"

Aku membalas salamnya lalu duduk berhadapan. Heran rasanya menemukan makhluk pemalas ini sudah ada di rumahku. "Tumben sudah datang."

"Aku ada kencan dengan Inoue" jawabnya santai.

Inoue? Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu dia jalan dengan Nel? Dasar playboy. "Kau kemanakan Nel?"

"Entahlah. Dia meninggalkanku hanya karena aku melirik Rangiku. Jahat bukan?" Dengan santainya dia bilang begitu.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, bodoh! Kau perlu sadar bahwa umur kita itu pendek!" Ucapku. Itu bukanlah suatu kiasan ataupun sebuah kata bijak. Aku dan dia memiliki penyakit yang cukup berat. Dan karena penyakit ini pula kami bisa bertemu dan berteman.

Masih segar ingatanku tentang pertemuan kami dua tahun lalu dirumah sakit. Di kursi tunggu itu kami berkenalan dan menceritakan banyak hal. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari hobi, sifat, golongan darah sampai kondisi kami. Dia menderita kanker hati, sementara aku sakit jantung. Waktu itu dia bilang dia memerlukan pendonor hati untuknya. Sayangnya golongan darah B resus negatif sangatlah langka.

Karena merasa kasihan, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendonor. Dan yang ia katakan padaku waktu itu... "Mana mau aku mendapatkan donor hati dari orang penyakitan sepertimu" menyebalkan bukan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik habiskan sarapan kalian." Titah kakak ku.

.

~Keep Your Heart~

.

Kami berjalan melewati lorong kelas. Ia merangkulkan tangan kananya pada pundakku. Terlihat akrab memang tapi kalau ada yang mendengar apa yang kami ucapkan, pikiran itu pasti langsung lenyap. Kami saling memaki dan mengutuk satu sama lain. Salahkan dia yang memulainya terlebih dulu.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku cebol, strawbery!" Aku menyentak tangannya.

"Kau sendiri mengataiku jeruk, papan penggilas!"

Papan penggilas! Dia mau cari mati apa? Huh... aku menghembuskan nafas berusaha mengatur emosiku. Tenang Rukia. Meladeninya hanya akan memperburuk jantungmu. "Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Inoue berdada besar itu." Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang tertawa berbahak. Menyebalkan.

Aku melangkah menuju kelasku. Wajahku memanas karena emosi. Dia selalu pandai membuatku marah. "Kuchiki-chan!" Panggil seseorang. Ah, itu Momo, teman sebangku ku. Segera saja aku mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tumben kau berangkat pagi." Tanyanya.

"Ichigo bilang dia mau kencan dulu dengan Inoue. Makanya kami berangkat pagi"

"Ichigo-senpai dengan Inoue-senpai? Yah..."

Heh? Kenapa wajahnya cemberut begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka melihatnya bersamamu dari pada Inoue-senpai. Kalian lebih cocok"

Apa? Aku dengan jeruk busuk itu? Jangan bercanda. "Momo, kau tahu betul apa yang kami lakuan jika sedang bersama, bukan?"

"Ya. Dan itu sangat romantis!" Jawabnya.

Apanya yang romantis? Kami selalu bertengkar dan tidak jarang saling mengumpat. Dimana sisi romantisnya?

"Kalian selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Makan siang besama, hobi yang sama, kompleks perumahan yang sama bahkan kalian juga memiliki panggilan sayang masing-masing?"

Panggilan sayang? 'Jeruk busuk' itu yang dimaksud?

"Dia juga selalu melindungimu. Melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan juga menjahilimu saat kau bersedih. Terdengar manis bukan?" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ini sangat aneh. Kenapa Momo terlihat senang sekali menceritakannya.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ucapannya tadi memang benar. Ichigo selalu menjagaku juga melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Hanya saja itu karena ia menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang menyebalkan. Mungkin.

Pandanganku menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi sudut sekolah yang mulai ramai diisi para siswa. Dan di salah satu pohon maple itu aku melihat jeruk busuk itu berciuman dengan gadis sexy itu. Wajahku kembali memanas melihatnya. Orang itu... apa dia tidak punya malu melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum. Dasar. Mulai sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan dia mencium keningku dengan bibir menjijikannya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Momo mengagetkanku.

"Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan jeruk busuk itu!" Aku mengarahkan dagu ku pada mereka.

Kakagetan terpancar jelas di mukanya. Lihat bukan. "Ah, mereka membuatmu cemburu!" Celetuknya.

Hei... what the hell? "Aku tidak cemburu, Momo. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum."

"Mereka berkencan kan? Wajar kalau mereka melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu!"

Aku? Marah? Oh yang benar saja! Aku... tidak mungkin marah kan?!

.

~Keep Your Heart~

.

Aku berjalan tanpa perlu menghiraukannya. Aku tidak peduli jeruk busuk itu meneriakiku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti aku marah padanya. Melihatnya membuat emosiku meluap.

Tangan besarnya menarik pergelangan tanganku yang secara reflek aku menyentaknya. "Kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, kelinci tuli!"

Berani sekali dia menghinaku! "Menjauh dariku!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku harus mengantarmu pulang dan-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memanggil supir. Mulai sekarang Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar jemputku." Jawabku memotong ucapannya.

"Tunggu! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Dia mencengkram bahuku dan segera aku melepasnya.

"Saat operasiku nanti kau tak perlu datang. Kehadiranmu membuat nasib sial untukku."

"Rukia! Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku menemanimu? Kenapa kau malah berubah?"

"Sudahlah. Supirku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa Kurosaki" aku berbalik dan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Mengabaikannya yang terus memanggilku berkali-kali. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti pada diriku tadi.

.

~Keep Your Heart~

.

Ku cengkram baju opersiku. Rasanya sangat tegang. Kakakku terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat doa padaku dan itu membuatku makin takut. Kalau perasaanku tidak karuan begini pasti ada Ichigo yang menenangkanku. Dengan kalimat menyebalkannya itu selalu membuatku melupakan ketakutanku. Tapi kini dia tidak ada. Dia selalu mengikuti apa yang aku mau.

Rasa bersalah membuatku berkabut. Jika operasinya berhasil nanti, aku harus meminta maaf. Seminggu ini aku telah mengabaikannya.

"Rukia, setelah ini kau akan sembuh. Percayalah" ucap kakakku.

Aku mengangguk. Ya, aku akan sembuh lalu akan ku donorkan hatiku untuk Ichigo nanti.

.

~Keep Your Heart~

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak operasiku. Jatung yang didonorkan berhasil diterima oleh tubuhku dan hari ini aku sudah bisa diijinkan pulang. Aku sedih mengingat orang baik yang menyelamatkanku telah tiada. Karena itu aku berniat mengunjungi makamnya hari ini.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelfon Ichigo. Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Aku mengetikan pesan singkat untuknya.

To : Jeruk

Hari ini aku pulang. Datanglah kerumah. Aku ingin meminta maaf.

Lalu aku menekan tombol send.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang" ajak kakakku.

Dia membantuku berjalan keluar rumah sakit menuju mobil. Bekas operasi didada masih terasa sakit saat melakukan banyak gerakan. Syukurlah tidak apa-apa. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman kami. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena jaraknya yang hanya beberapa kilometer saja. Dan kini aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Kembali ku cek telefon genggamku. Ichigo belum juga membalasnya. Ia bahkan belum sampai di rumahku. Apa dia benar-benar sibuk. Ah, aku lupa. Playboy seperti dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya. Hah... entah kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Rukia, kau yakin mau langsung ke makam. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Ujar kakakku menasihati. Aku menggeleng dan menolaknya. Aku sudah terlalu lama beristirahat di rumah sakit. Terlalu banyak tidur juga tidak bagus untukku.

Kakak mengerti dan segera melajukan mobilnya setelah menurunkan tas. Kami memerlukan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumah menuju makam. Dadaku berdetak hebat saat akan menemui penyelamatku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis nanti" ucap kakakku.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya saat melihat makam penyelamatku nanti" jawabku.

Kami telah sampai. Kakak membantuku berjalan memasuki pemakaman. Dadaku makin bergetar. Aku...

"Ini makamnya" ucap kakak.

Aku bergerak mendekat agar bisa membacanya.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Beloved son

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kenapa nama Ichigo ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Ichigo tidak mungkin... ini mustahil. Semuanya bohong. Ichigo tidak...

"K-kakak? Apa maksudnya ini?" Air mataku meluncur begitu saja.

"Pendonormu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo" jawabnya.

Tidak. Ini mustahil. Ichigo tidak mungkin mati. Ini bohong. Tangisku semakin deras. Aku masih belum mempercayai ini semua. Ichigo sudah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi, Ichi? Dasar pembohong. Kau pembohong. Kau pembohong.

"Dia menitipkan ini padaku," kakak mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul matahari yang dikelilingi bulan sabit. "Dia berpesan agar kau menjaga baik-baik jantungnya"

Aku menggenggam kalung itu. Dadaku sesak. Air mataku semakin deras meluncur. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Ya. Kau selalu memberikan apapun yang ku mau bahkan kau memberikan jiwamu untukku. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Ichi. Maafkan aku.

"Lihat, kalung itu sangat cantik. Suatu hari nanti, kekasihku yang akan memberikannya untuku"

"Manamungkin kau punya pacar. Gadis galak seperti mu pasti akan menjadi perawan tua. Haha"

"Memangnya kau cenayan apa? Dasar jeruk busuk!"

"Memang! Aku bisa melihat masa depan cebol ini" Ia merangkul Rukia

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku cebol, strawbery!"

"Kau sendiri juga mengataiku jeruk, papan penggilas!"

.

.

Aku melewati hari-hariku seperti biasa. Senyuman serta kecerian. Kalung itu yang membuatku bangkit. Aku yakin, Ichigo juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Hanya saja aku sudah tak bisa menggandeng tangan besarnya lagi. Tapi tak apa. Aku yakin, Ichi selalu menjagaku dari langit disana. Dan aku juga akan menjaga jantungmu ini. Itu janjiku.

.

.

Tentu. Dilangit ini, aku akan menjagamu, Rukia.

.

.

Fini


End file.
